T'au Commander
against the enemies of the Tau Empire]] A Tau Commander is the name given by the Imperium in Low Gothic to the two highest ranks of the Tau Fire Caste -- Shas'O and Shas'El. All Tau Commanders possess the authority to lead a Hunter Cadre into combat. A Tau Commander is a hero of the Tau Empire -- he has dedicated his life utterly to the pursuit of the Greater Good. Each is wise and insightful, and an inspirational figure to his troops, whilst also being a battle-scarred warrior and a supremely dangerous foe to the enemies of the Tau. Tau Commanders maintain their heroic presence by piloting a sophisticated suit of battle armour known as a Tau Battlesuit, and whilst they may utilise similar weapons and wargear as their subordinates, their rank and importance often gives them access to more non-standard equipment, like different hard-wired Battlesuit Support Systems, Battlesuit wargear, and/or upgraded weapons systems. A Tau Commander is a fearsome adversary, a warrior that the enemies of the Tau Empire have learned to respect. Path to Command ]] Serving as a Tau Commander is a position of great honour for Tau Fire Warriors. It is attained only after long years of progressing through the ranks of the Fire Caste, where aspirants must be schooled in all forms of warfare, ranging from the arts of subterfuge and ambush they learned in their service as Pathfinders and Stealthsuit team members, to the skills required to play the heavy support role of an XV88 Broadside Battlesuit pilot. However, it is only once a Fire Warrior has become skilled in the use of an XV8 Crisis Battlesuit in combat that they can truly rise up through the ranks. The mantle of command is only earned once a Fire Warrior has attained the rank of Shas'Vre and leads their own XV8 Crisis Battlesuit team. From there, they must continue to prove their worth in battle before being chosen to be part of another Tau Commander's bodyguard. At that point, proof of accomplishment in not only the tactical, but also the strategic arts of war may earn the Commander’s approval and elevation from Shas'Vre to the rank of Shas'El. Shas'El is the second highest rank within the Fire Caste, and for a Fire Warrior to have attained this rank is to become a Tau Commander and earn the right to lead their own Hunter Cadre. However, those Shas'El who have proven themselves worthy through repeated success in the field through displays of masterful leadership, are considered for promotion to the rank of Shas'O -- the highest rank one can attain in the Fire Caste. A Tau Commander of the rank of Shas'O will often lead multi-cadre operations and larger scale campaigns, and will form part of the Shas'ar'tol (Tau High Command) in the coordination of these affairs. It is a position of great honour, and can only be attained after years progressing through the ranks - there are no shortcuts or exceptions. To be named Shas'o is to be proven a master in the martial arts, a first rate tactician and a true disciple of the art of war. Once a Shas'O has served long enough, he is given the choice to retire from active service and/or join a high council of advisors who can play a more active role in Tau politics and directing the affairs of the Tau Empire. Many Tau Commanders do not wish to play the political games so enjoyed by the Ethereals, however, and often continue to command the forces of the Fire Caste in the name of the Greater Good – serving until death. However, Tau Commanders who grow too old may also be asked to permanently join the Tau military high command, or the Shas’ar’tol, and further direct larger war affairs where their wisdom can be put to best use. Role A Tau Commander is a master of the ancient doctrines of the Fire Caste, which are founded in the martial philosophy and tribal wisdom of ancient T'au, the homeworld of the Tau species. They weigh the strengths and weaknesses of their own troops, and of their enemies, so that they may strike at the most opportune moment with overwhelming force to secure victory. Tau Commanders are also formidable warriors, frequently sporting scars, bionics and disfigurements earned in their career. According to their renown, they may be called upon to command anything from a Cadre to a full Command engaged upon an entire campaign. Depending on their situation, Sept and renown, a Tau Commander can be called upon to lead anything from a cadre to a coalition. The number and size of previous commands is reflected in the rings confining their long scalp lock. Those new to the rank might be given a single cadre, a force numbering a hundred or so warriors, whilst the greatest military leaders, those whose names and victories are most honoured, can call countless millions to arms with but a single word. Shas’el will often lead their own Hunter Cadres in attacks, participating from the front and directing their forces on the battlefield. Shas’o, however, will lead larger forces consisting of multiple Hunter Cadres, or even be put in command of all Fire Caste forces engaged in a planetary campaign of assault or defence. In these scenarios, a Shas’o will coordinate and formulate the overall strategic strategy. Whilst input from lesser Tau Commanders within his forces will always be considered, it is up to the Shas’o to make and implement the final tactical plan. Tau Commanders are experienced in battle and at commanding Tau troops, and usually lead by example. Indeed, unlike the generals of many other intelligent races, Tau leaders do not observe the battle from miles behind the lines. Instead, Tau doctrine states that the Commander must be wherever he is needed, so that if necessary, he can lead from the very front. Under normal circumstances, a general would be in great danger so near the frontline, but the use of a Tau Battlesuit provides unprecedented levels of protection, prodigious firepower, and an array of secondary support systems that aid the Tau Commander in the command and control of the units he leads into battle. The use of a Battlesuit is combined with the fact that Tau Commanders are seasoned warriors and expert Battlesuit pilots, which makes them a skilled and fearsome opponent a fearsome at short ranges when they enter combat directly. Tau Commanders will also often be accompanied by Shield Drones that protect them from enemy attacks. There are vast differences in approach and philosophy between varied Tau Fire Caste leaders. Some Tau Commanders prefer to lead from the front -- pushing their XV8 Crisis Battlesuits to the limits of their capacities. The Commanders of the Vior'la, Tash'var and Ke'lshan Septs are particularly noted for their willingness to enter combat, often accompanied into the thick of battle by an XV8 Crisis Bodyguard Team. Conversely, Tau Commanders that hail from the Elsy'eir and T'olku Septs are typically considered more cerebral in nature; ordering their troops from behind the front lines and only entering the fray themselves upon great need. There are times when hubris gets the better of these proud military masters, and in such situations, the council of the Ethereals reins the Commanders back in. It is constantly said that "there is no substitute for victory, but this is balanced by the virtues of the Code of Fire and the Greater Good." A triumph that sustains more losses than were necessary does not service the true needs of the Tau. Personal heroics, while lauded, are never an end unto themselves. It is rare that a malk'la must take place -- a ritual discipline meted out by the Ethereals to those deemed to have erred in judgement in regards to the Greater Good. Whilst most Tau Commanders can lead Hunter Cadres that consist of a balance of the various assets available to the Fire Caste, there are some that often specialise in certain areas. For example, a Tau Commander of Shas’el rank with extensive experience in XV88 Broadside Battlesuit tactics and battlefield engagements against enemy heavy armour will often lead a formation of XV88s. Under the expert direction of their Shas’el Commander, the coordinated fire of the Broadsides’ Railguns can demolish even the most heavily armoured target with comparable ease. As with most Tau Fire Warriors of the rank of Shas’vre or higher, Tau Commanders will often utilise an XV8 Crisis Battlesuit in combat. The Battlesuit is usually customised to a degree to suit their personal taste. However, due to a Tau Commander’s previous experience in combat, they will be given access to "special issue" weapons, Support Systems, wargear or even prototype Battlesuits. These unusual items will often be experimental in nature or hard for the Earth Caste to mass produce. As such a Tau Commander may be called upon to field-test these items. Many such pieces of equipment may be entirely unique, and only a Tau Commander can be entrusted with the use of them. Such items range from the special issue items in the Tau Battlesuit Armoury, to signature items of rare or experimental technologies and experimental Battlesuits such as the XV22 Stealthsuit and the XV9 Hazard Battlesuit. XV8 Crisis Bodyguard Team in battle]] An XV8 Crisis Bodyguard Team comprised of up to two Fire Warriors in XV8 Crisis Battlesuits may accompany a Shas’o or a Shas’el at all times. Like a Tau Commander, Bodyguard Team members also have access to special issue items from the Battlesuit Armoury for use in combat. Together with the Tau Commander they protect, a Bodyguard Team forms an inspirational command unit and a powerful fighting force on the battlefield. It is customary for many Tau Commanders to choose the most experienced warriors from amongst the XV8 Crisis Teams to become their bodyguards -- their saz'nami, or literally translated from the Tau Lexicon, their "close protection officers." Only those veteran Fire Warriors with impeccable battle records and have reached the rank of Shas'Vre are considered worthy enough to serve their Commander in such a capacity. XV8 Crisis Bodyguard Teams are among the most respected of all Fire Caste warriors, for they embody the philosophy of striving for the Greater Good. It is their duty to protect their Commander at all costs, and will even take incoming shots intended for their leader. Tau battle lore is rife with heroic tales of individuals leaping in front of their Commander to confront a monstrous beast, or in order to save him from a shot from some powerful energy weapon. Should it be necessary, an XV8 Crisis Bodyguard will sacrifice his own life in order to spare his Commander from certain death. It is considered a great disgrace for a Bodyguard to survive whilst his leader is slain; any who suffer such indignity often spend their remaining lifetime atoning for that which can ultimately have no forgiveness. leaping forwards to obliterate numerous Ork Boyz]] XV8 Crisis Bodyguard Teams can draw upon the latest cutting-edge Battlesuit wargear -- prototypes that are still being tested for standard issue. Commander Dawnstar, of the Dal'yth Sept, keeps his bodyguard outfitted in the rare XV8-02 Crisis Iridium Battlesuits -- a luxury that few other Commanders can arrange. Not surprisingly, the bolder a Commander is, the shorter the lifespan of his XV8 Crisis Bodyguard Team. Those who favour leading from the front, such as serving as the bait in a Kauyon strategy, or as part of the hammer blow in a Mont'ka, greatly increase their own risks. The hot-blooded Commanders of the Vior'la Sept must routinely recruit new bodyguards to replace those lost in battle. In response to this habitually aggressive approach, the master strategist Commander Puretide, who always preached of the importance of balance, would have repeated his oft-quoted remark: "A wise leader must learn when and where to use his every asset to its best capability." This wisdom recognises that a Commander flanked by two elite Shas'vre warriors in Crisis Battlesuit armour is a formidable formation, more than capable of shrugging off enemy shots and dealing out prodigious amounts of firepower. However, the risk of losing such an important unit must always be weighed. Notable Tau Commanders Each of the Tau Empire's Spheres of Expansion campaigns had its notable Tau Commanders -- great heroes whose teachings are still used at the Fire Caste academies. Many Tau Septs also have famed Commanders whose deeds their warriors seek to emulate. A notable summary of some of the greatest Tau Commanders includes: Sources *''Codex: Tau'' (3rd Edition), pp. 22-23 *''Codex: Tau Empire (4th Edition), pp. 13, 32, 44-47 *''Codex: Tau Empire (6th Edition), pp. 34, 41 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (7th Edition), pp. 19, 48, 54, 56, 75 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 355, 365-366 *''Deathwatch: The Jericho Reach'' (RPG), pp. 70-71 *''Deathwatch: Mark of the Xenos'' (RPG), pp. 8-10 *''Deathwatch: Rising Tempest (RPG), pp. 17, 75 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse ''(2nd Edition), pp. 84-85, 88 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse 2, pp. 59-60 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - Taros Campaign'', pp. 74, 76-77, 96, 267-268, 283 *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) *''Fire Warrior'' (Novel), by Simon Spurrier *''Fire & Honour'' (Graphic Novel) * ''Rogue Trader: Twilight Crusade ''(RPG), pg. 92 * ''War Zone Damocles: Kauyon ''(Digital Edition), pp. 43, 47 Gallery XV81_Shas'el_leading_the_attack.jpg|A Tau Commander utilising an XV81 Crisis Battlesuit while leading a Tau assault during the closing stages of the Taros Campaign XV8_12.JPG|A Tau Commander's XV8 Crisis Battlesuit at ease; armed with a Cyclic Ion Blaster, a Shield Generator and a Command and Control Node XV8_11.JPG|A Tau Commander's XV8 Crisis Battlesuit at ease; armed with twin-linked Plasma Rifles and a Positional Relay XV8-05 Enforcer Crisis Battlesuit (2).jpg|A Tau Commander piloting his XV8-05 Enforcer Crisis Battlesuit Enforcer10.JPG|Shas'O Shien, also known as Commander Swiftwing, of the T'au Sept, wearing an XV85 Enforcer Battlesuit Crisis14.JPG|Shas'El Vedai of the Sa'cea Sept, wearing an XV85 Enforcer Battlesuit Enforcer14.JPG|An unknown Tau Commander of the Farsight Enclaves, wearing an XV85 Enforcer Battlesuit Coldstar10.JPG|Shas'O Maisos of the Vior'la Sept, wearing an XV86 Coldstar Battlesuit helmet1.JPG|This Battlesuit helmet denotes the Shas'El rank helmet2.JPG|This Battlesuit helmet denotes the Shas'O rank ES:Comandante (Tau) Category:T Category:Tau Category:Tau Empire